


Утро в пустом доме

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: Говоря «хуже уже не будет», ты бросаешь вызов Вселенной. Она та ещё азартная сука.





	Утро в пустом доме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сборник, пост!ВБ в ассортименте, фикс-ит и прочие прелести по-прежнему убитого горем фандома.

Тор казался себе пустым.

Полой оболочкой, в которой по какой-то ужасной ошибке гулко, заполошно билось растревоженное ноющее сердце. Никогда раньше, ни разу за прожитые им полторы тысячи лет он не чувствовал себя так: словно умер, но продолжал жить.

Люди считали их бессмертными. Локи это иногда повторял: на пиру за столом, ужасно не к месту — портил пирующим настроение, когда сам был не в духе, и почему-то считал нужным напомнить всем вокруг, что их жизнь тоже предельна; иногда без горечи, а тихо, наедине, в те редкие моменты, когда, уже будучи взрослыми, они бродили по материнскому саду то ли в память о былом, то ли в попытке удержать в руках то хрупкое, что между ними было — близость, привязанность, общую тайну, у которой не было слов, её определяющих. Однажды он сказал это здесь в Мидгарде, а потом открыл под ним люк в пропасть и… И знал, наверное, что это Тора не убьёт.

«Люди считают нас бессмертными».

«Но это же не так», — он никогда не договаривал.

Не бессмертие — всего лишь очень долгая жизнь, счастливые годы которой проносились быстрее Радужного моста. Оглядываясь назад, Тор едва ли мог похвастаться тем, что помнит, каждый из прожитых дней: бывало и хорошее, и плохое, но ни одно, даже самое страшное несчастье тогда, до, не шло ни в какое сравнение с минувшими семью годами.

Он был разбит, когда Локи умер в первый раз. Он часами стоял на краю разрушенного Моста, смотря вниз, в пропасть и хотел бы думать об оставленной Джейн, чья жизнь закончится, вероятно, раньше, чем на его голове появится хоть один седой волос, но думал о сорвавшемся в пустоту брате. Локи не должен был умереть раньше него.

Тор не сразу смог подняться на ноги, когда он умер во второй раз. Тогда он не видел трупа. Тогда он мог позволить себе надеяться. В Свартальфхейме, на обуреваемой сухими ветрами планете, глядя в посиневшее лицо Локи, в остекленевшие глаза он бормотал слова клятвы, давясь слезами, едва держался на онемевших коленях и думал, что видел перед собой неизбежность. Нужно было уходить, нужно было спасать Джейн, нужно было… _Локи умер раньше него._

Вплетая в волосы срезанную прядь Локи он и увидел на своей голове первый седой волос.

Обнаружив его живым во второй раз, Тор подумал, что вот так и ощущается оборвавшееся сердце. Он держал его перед собой, на пути Мьёльнира, а про себя повторял только: «Ну же, Локи, Локи, прекрати, давай, Локи, покажи мне…»

Локи отпрыгнул в сторону с ловкостью, с какой не прыгают мертвецы, и в тот самый момент он был самым отвратительным мерзавцем во всей Вселенной, самым изворотливым, удачливым гадом, виновным и в добровольной ссылке отца, и в погибели Асгарда, и… _Норны_ , во всём виновным! Но он смотрел на него, он дышал, он язвил, он отшучивался, он был живее всех живых, и Тор с какой-то глухой обречённостью понял, что плевать на весь остальной мир, плевать на предельность их жизни, на бескрайность Вселенной. Неважно, если они сейчас разойдутся и никогда больше друг друга не увидят. Неважно, если он будет знать, что где-то там по-прежнему есть его брат.

Бессмертны или просто долго живы — не имеет значения. Они были Богами. Он, Локи, Один, они были Богами, жизнь которых конечна, которые умирали, но лишь тогда, когда сами к смерти были готовы.

На корабле с беглыми асгардцами, Тора накрыла нездоровая, болезненная радость и сокрушительное облегчение. Локи держал дурацкую крышку от графина и… Его надежда оправдалась. Во второй раз.

А теперь…

— Тор?

Тор вздрогнул, всхлипнул, вытирая со щёк стыдные слёзы, и только после обернулся. Он стоял возле стеклянного парапета, на Базе, за его спиной, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ноги, маячил Брюс. Уже переоделся, сменил, наконец, порванный пиджак, грязную футболку и джинсы с чужого плеча на свою одежду и теперь крутил в руках душку очков и смотрел.

Просто смотрел. Как если бы… Как если бы это было дружеское участие и несмелое сочувствие. Тор, позволив себе ещё один судорожный вдох, выдавил бледную улыбку и надломленным голосом проговорил:

— Решил… Подышать воздухом.

Беннер вышел вслед за ним на площадку и облокотился о перила. Чуть сгорбился, будто стоять на ногах было уже невмоготу, и Тор, скованно обернувшись, обхватил перила ладонями.

— Халк поджал хвост?

С губ Брюса сорвался усталый смешок.

— Было бы смешно, да? Не будь всё так.

Тор надрывно хохотнул и тут же пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот: взгляд Беннера прикипел к его лицу, и ему пришлось спешно отвернуться.

— Локи?..

Тор кивнул и на секунду испугался, что сейчас Брюс скажет что-нибудь вроде «Да и слава Богу». Весь подобрался, в ожидании удара, обхватил себя руками, пряча никак не проходящую дрожь, и…

— Соболезную.

Глаза вновь обожгло слезами, губы задрожали и Тор вдруг ощутил страшную потребность рассмеяться, отвертеться, отрицательно качнуть головой, сделать вид, что всё хорошо, что вот, он тут, цел и невредим, что… Что всё хорошо. Нет, правда хорошо, только…

Только он рассчитывал умереть, поразив Таноса, а теперь стоит живой и не знает, что с этой жизнью делать.

— Солнце снова воссияет над нами, — повторил он и хрупко улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Брюса. — Он так сказал.

Слёзы катились по щекам одна за другой, одна за другой, под ногами расплывался серый бетон, а в душе звенела чистая, прозрачная, как падающие на перила слёзы, пустота.

— Вот же лживый ублюдок.


End file.
